degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions: All or Nothing Season 1 Episode 26: I Want It That Way (2)
Main Plot: Zig (Zig runs into his house and finds his mom crying on the coach.) Zig: Mom...what's wrong? (Mrs. Novak looks up at Zig crying.) Mrs. Novak: Your grandma...she died yesterday. Zig: (confused) What? What happen? Mrs. Novak: She had a heart attack. (Zig looks at his mom confused and t hen sits next to her crying.) Zig: It will be okay, mom. Everything will be okay. (Zig and his mom hug.) Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. The camera then pan, and we see Zac walking up to Degrassi, smiling and looking towards the distance. Then the camera pivots more to the right, Hadley is sitting on a bench trying to hide behind a book. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell, Dallas and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera then pans to a main hallway where Aria is running to class, laughing. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen. Sub Plot- Trent (Trent and Aria are on a date in the mall.) Aria: Oh can we go in here? (Trent and Aria are standing outside of FYE.) Trent: Yeah we can do whatever you want. (Aria smiles a t walks into FYE with Trent. She walks over to the DVD section.) Aria: Oh my god, they have the season 12 DVD box set of West Drive! (Trent laughs.) Trent: So I'm guessing your a fan of West Drive? Aria: Yeah you must think I'm stupid. Trent: No..it was kinda cute how you got excited over it Aria : Really? Trent: Totally. (Aria smiles she looks at the price.) Aria: I wish I had 40 dollars. Trent: Well your birthday is coming up... (Aria opens her bag.) Aria: I have a easier way of getting it. Trent: And how's that? (Aria puts the DVD case in her bag and smiles at Trent.) Aria: Like this. Trent: You can't steal it. Aria: Why not? Trent: Um for one its illegal and I don't feel like going to jail today. Aria: Oh don't be such a bab y, it will be okay. (Aria winks at Trent and walks out of the store, the alarm goes off.) Trent: Oh yeah everything will be fine. (Aria looks at him shocked and scared.) Third Plot- Tristan (Tristan walks into Tori's baby shower sad, Maya sees him and walks up to him.) Maya: What's wrong? Tristan: Fab stood me up. (Maya hugs Tristan.) Maya: Oh, Tristan..I'm so sorry. Tristan: It's probably because I'm to fat an ugly for him.... Maya: Tristan, don 't say that. Your not fat or ugly. (Tristan gets a text from a unknown number, meet me at The Dot in ten minutes.) Tristan: Looks like Fab wants to me et up.... Maya: Then go. Tristan: What's the point? Maya: You really like Fab, that's the point. Tristan: But he doesn't like me. (Maya hits Trista n.) Maya: Yes he does! If he didn't he wouldn't of ask you out! Twice! (Tristan smiles.) Tristan: Well I better get going then! (Tristan smiles at Ma ya and walks out of Tori's house.) Main Plot- Zig (Zig walks into Tori's baby shower.) Tori: Where the hell where you?! Zig: I had to go home.... T ori: Of coruse you did! Damn, you wanna be in my life and help with the baby..but you can't even come to the damn baby shower! Why are you back now? It's almost over! Zig: I-I had to go home.... (Tori realizes something is wrong with Zig.) Tori: What's wrong? Zig: My grandma died.... (Zig starts cry ing.) Tori: Oh my god, Zig, I'm so sorry. Zig: It's okay. (Tori and Zig hug.) Tori: It will be okay. You'll get through this. Sub Plot-Trent (Tr ent and Aria are in mall jail.) Aria: Well this was a fun first date. (Trent gives Aria a dirty look.) Trent: Yeah super fun. (Aria looks at Trent, sad.) Aria: I didn't think we would end up in mall jail. Trent: That's because you didn't think at all! (Aria looks at Trent angry) Aria: Why are you being so mean? Trent: Because your acting like a idiot! (Trent quickly looks away from Aria.) Trent: I didn't mean.... (Aria cuts Trent off.) Ar ia: I think I know exactly what you meant! (Aria gets up and sits across the room from Trent.) Third Plot- Tristan (Tristan walks into The Dot, he s ees Fab waiting for him in there.) Tristan: So you actually came this time. Fab: Yeah. Tristan: Why didn't you show up the last time? Fab: Because I was scared. Tristan: Scared of what? Fab: You.... Tristan: What? Fab: I was scared you wouldn't like me. (Tristan blushes.) Tristan: Don't worry...I like you. (Fab smiles at Tristan.) Main Plot- Zig (Tori is walking Zig home.) Tori: I really am sorry about your grandma. Zig: Its fine. To ri: Is there anything I can do to make it better? (Zig kisses Tori.) Zig: Just be here for me. Tori: Okay. (Tori and Zig walk up to Zigs house.) Zig: Well I'll see you later. Tori: Yep... (Tori smiles and starts to laugh.) Zig: What is it? Tori: The baby...it's kicking. (Zig smiles) Zig: What? Tori: Feel. (Zig feels the baby kicking.) Zig: Wow...this is actually real. Tori: Yeah. It really is. Sub Plot- Trent (Trent and Aria are walking out of mall jail, Trent grabs Arias hand.) Trent: Sorry about what I said. Aria: Whatever. Trent: Are you mad? Aria: (smiling) How could I be mad at you? (Aria and Trent kiss.) Trent: So we can go out on a re-first date? Aria: Yeah. Trent: No stealing, okay. Aria: (laughing) okay. (T rent and Aria walk out of the mall holding hands.) Third Plot- Tristan (Tristan and Fab walk out of The Dot.) Fab: I had fun tonight. Tristan: So did I. Fab: Well we should do this again. Tristan: Yeah we should. (Tristan sees a cab.) Tristan: I better get this one. (Tristan opens the door to the cap, Fab pulls him back and hugs him. They look into each other eyes.) Fab: (smiling) Bye. (Tristan gets into the cab smiling.) Category:Blog posts